The invention relates generally to differentials, and more particularly to limited slip differentials.
Limited slip differentials are known generally and employed commonly in rear wheel and center differentials, among many other applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,456 entitled "Spin Limiting Differential", assigned commonly herewith, for example, discloses a rotatable carrier having a plurality of open-sided bores with a corresponding plurality of planetary gears disposed symmetrically therein about a rotation axis of the carrier. A portion of each planetary gear protrudes from the open side of the corresponding bore and is coupled to a drive shaft, or axle. Friction between the planetary gears and the carrier bores limits the slip of the differential.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel limited slip differentials that improve upon and overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel limited slip differentials that are economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel limited slip differentials having improved reliability.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel limited slip differentials that produce less noise.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel limited slip differentials having improved performance.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel limited slip differentials comprising a carrier having a plurality of recesses disposed therein about a rotation axis thereof, each recess having an open side portion with opposite first and second edges, a chamfer disposed in the recess along each of the first and second edges thereof, and a planetary gear disposed in each of the plurality of carrier recesses having a portion protruding from the open side portion thereof.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel limited slip differentials comprising a carrier having a radial flange with a geared surface disposed about a rotation axis thereof the carrier having a first plurality of recesses disposed about the rotation axis on a first side thereof and a second plurality of recesses disposed about the rotation axis on an opposite side thereof, each recess having an open side portion with first and second edges substantially parallel to the rotation axis and a chamfer disposed thereon along each of the first and second edges, a planetary gear disposed in each of the plurality of recesses, portions of the planetary gears protruding from the open side portions of the first plurality of recesses engaged with a first gear, and portions of the planetary gears protruding from the open side portions of the second plurality of recesses engaged with a second gear, each planetary gear frictionally engageable with a circumferential portion of the corresponding recess, at least a portion of the chamfers on the recesses not contacting the corresponding planetary gear disposed therein.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel limited slip differentials comprising a carrier having a radial flange disposed about a rotation axis thereof, the carrier having a first plurality of recesses disposed about the rotation axis on a first side thereof and a second plurality of recesses disposed about the rotation axis on a second opposite side thereof, each recess having an open side portion with first and second edges substantially parallel to the rotation axis, a planetary gear disposed in each of the plurality of recesses, portions of the planetary gears protruding from the open side portions of the first plurality of recesses engaged with a first gear, and portions of the planetary gears protruding from the open side portions of the second plurality of recesses engaged with a second gear, a skew axis geared surface having teeth with different pressure angles disposed on one of the first or second sides of the radial flange about the carrier rotation axis thereof.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for case of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.